


Can't handle the stranger

by bunbun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Other, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun/pseuds/bunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vent work, Don't even care. Levi killing himself, SNK manga spoilers referenced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't handle the stranger

I’d been trying for far too long. Humanity’s _strongest_ , the bravest, the one people looked up to. The one who everyone talked about- regardless of good or bad. I breathed heavily, looking it the mirror, looking at myself, at the face that stared back. I’d become a stranger to myself, become numb to the world and who I was.

Today had been hard, my commander was gone, the one I was meant to be protecting was taken again. I’d let so many goddamn people down. 

It took all my strength to not punch that mirror, punch the stranger staring back at me. My chest heaved, I felt my heart beat so fast in my chest as my heart raced. Everything was crumbling around me, and I couldn’t take it any longer. There was no way I could handle this anymore.

There were so many that could do it better. That girl with the red scarf could protect that brat so much better and I knew she was angry with me that I’d let him get taken. 

Sighing I moved over to put a chair up under the door kbo, sitting at the bed while I tried to figure out how to best do it. 

Out of the corner of my eye was my gear, the shine of the blade beckoning me closer. Then it got me to the straps, staring at them before standing. I tied the leather into a noose and hung it above a small bucket I’d used before to wash my boots.

Shaking I grabbed the blade and pulled my sleeves up. The only thing racing through my mind, as fast as my heart was beating, was that there were people who could do it better. People saw my face, but never actually saw me. Because I was a dumbshit and hid everything.

I couldn’t be Humanity’s strongest and show every breakdown that could happen when those I hold dear died around me. I wanted to join them.

With that I took in a breath, using the blade to slice up each arm. It didn’t even hurt, seeing the blood drip down the blade meant to harm titans... humans. yeah I thought, it was made to kill humans. And it was doing that now.

I let them fall, hearing the clang of the metal against the hardwood floor echo through the room and I heard footsteps outside.

With a final breath... and letting a tear escape my eyes,, I kicked the bucket out from under me and felt a sharp pull, a snap, and then my vision faded into nothingne-


End file.
